Mi ficha técnica Soul Society
by PhongS
Summary: Hecho para el Proyecto Spoiler de BleachSP


- **Nombre**: Phong

- **Edad aparente y en la SS**: tiene 180 años, lo que viene a ser 18 años en el mundo real.

- **Altura**: mide 175 cm

- **Peso**: 65 kg

- **Color del pelo**: color negro aunque puesto al sol, parece que lo tiene de color morado.

- **Color de ojos**: color morado.

- **División**: en la 10, la mejor de toda la Soul Society.

- **Meta**: ninguna, mientras tenga su siesta de todas las tardes, nada le importará.

- **Rango**: 6º oficial.

- **Habilidades**: controla el fuego oscuro, el nivel más alto de utilización de este elemento y suele usar también el elemento del agua. Sabe hacer kidoh, pero como hay que decir muchas palabras pasa de hacerlo y directamente hace estrategias.

- **Especialidad de la división**: somos del tipo Matsumoto, en el trabajo se vaguea, pero en las misiones o en las luchas somos invencibles.

- **Especialidad personal**: las luchas a grande presión (¿?) en las que se incluya velocidad, resistencia y fuerza (casi las condiciones físicas xD)

- **Zanpakutoh**: ¿? No se sabe el nombre, sólo que es una espada negra muy larga(como la de Lucy Liu en Kill hill vol1 xD)

- **Shikai**: ¿? De la zanpakutoh grande saca de su mango, otra pequeña.

- **Bankai**: ¿? Junta las dos zanpakutohs por el mango y se convierte en una lanza de tres pinchos (xD) con rugosidades a lo lanza de Longinus de Evangelion (véase fan art de Data7) y le sale a Phong una diadema en forma de dos dragones, una pechera en que se ve como el universo y en las cuatro esquinas pone en chino muerte , y un antebrazo con los mismos decorados que en la diadema.

- **Historia**: era hijastra de unos asesinos a sueldo del Rukongai que en su día fueron los más brillantes estudiantes de la Academia Shinigami, pero la avaricia y el poder pudo con ellos y los echaron. Tuvieron un hijo natural para no despertar sospechas en la Soul Society y adoptaron a Phong cuando ella no llegaba al año, al saber que mucha gente no se la acercaba porque muchas personas habían muerto estando alrededor de ella. Más tarde, cuando Phong tenía los 12 años descubrió lo que hacían sus padres y en un arranque de ira al temer que iban a matar a su hermano y a un niño pequeño, su gran energía espiritual les mató. La joven no supo qué hacer así que robó todos los objetos de valores de la casa, cogió a los dos niños y se marcharon a una posada en donde Phong conocía a la dueña que siempre actuó como una abuela para la joven, dejó a su hermano y al niño pequeño y así que ella huyó y vagabundeó por los distritos peligrosos del Rukongai, aunque ya no le importaba nada por el shock del asesinato.

Una noche que estaba pescando en un río que pasaba por el distrito 79 vio a una mujer pelirroja que estaba herida, Phong se acercó y no sabía qué hacer, allí no podría pedir ayuda porque todos eran unos insolidarios y en un momento de confusión, un aura surgió de sus manos que envolvió el cuerpo de la herida y la dejó reluciente, sin nada de heridas. Más tarde supo que se llamaba Matsumoto Rangiku, teniente de la división 10 y que tratando de capturar a un tipo, salió en ese estado. Ella le agradeció la cura y al saber cómo la había curado, le dijo que cuando cumpliera el mínimo de edad que ingresara en la Academia de Shinigamis, porque ella lo valía y que pasara lo que pasase que siguiera practicando su energía espiritual. Phong nunca sintió esa dulzura y amor que aquella mujer la profesaba y así que se hicieron una promesa, la cual hizo que Phong llegara hasta donde está. Una de los miembros de la División 10 al servicio de Matsumoto.

- **Carácter**: es bastante bruta y bueno, mejor no poner más cosas.

- **Personalidad**: de apariencia fría y altanera para la gente que no la conoce, pero en realidad es dulce, generosa y muy bromista.

- **Virtud**: cuando las cosas no le van bien tiende a calmarse y prepararse algún buen plan para solucionarlo, es muy astuta. Ante cualquier fallo siempre mejora, poniendo todo su optimismo, su fuerza de voluntad y su esfuerzo.

- **Defecto**: le gusta dormir demasiado o en su colchoncito blandito o en los árboles y es muy despistada.

- **Le gusta**: el sakilocho, las tortitas con nata, navegar por Internet, jugar al Neo Geo las aguas termales, cuidar sus crisantemos de hielo, escuchar música y a poder ser, una buena lucha en la que se tenga que sangrar mucho para estimularse el uno al otro (XD).

- **No le gusta**: el aburrimiento.

**OTROS DATOS:**

- **Comida preferida**: los nikuman con un buen vaso de té.

- **Comida que odia**: los purés.

- **Canción preferida**: "Yue kue ni shan" de las S.H.E

- **Rasgos característicos físicos, comportamiento:**


End file.
